vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:E.o.M.01
Whats up Em? NasuHime (talk) 23:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nm doing stuuf on wiki wats up...OH!! im # 127 on acheviments on here!!! YAY!! and also THANK YOU!!!E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Awesome, nothing much, kinda angry. Someone on CUL's page was bashing some peeps opinion about Vocaloid couples and canon/shipping stuff. So of course I had to but in. Anyway Congrats! And umm,....Your welcome? Not exactly sure what I did though. NasuHime (talk) 23:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Tell her to make a Vocaloid couple talk page. I t.y. u cuzz u made me get a wiki and i love doing this now and i got it wrong im #172 lol opps! X3E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Well, I was telling her/him not to be rude about others opinion's on the Wiki, because we're all a big community and the editors/eadministrators want to keep things civil between everone. And beyond that note, I know right! Wiki's are addictive. Anyway dont worry you'll get higher on the ranking board! Didnt take me to long, so it probably will be easy. NasuHime (talk) 23:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol! u should maybe report the person?!E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Nah, not unless they do something repeatedly. Plus I'd have to ask a administrator to block them. Since I'm not an admin I dont have the function to do that. But the Admins on this wiki are pretty reliable, so I dont have much to worry about. NasuHime (talk) 23:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) lol ok thats good that they look at that stuff to keep the peace on the siteE.o.M.01 (talk) 23:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Yep, thats just one of the Admin's jobs, of course anyone could do it but them escpecially. If I ever become an administrator keeping the peace would be one of my top priorities NasuHime (talk) 23:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) lol YAY! Eggplant princess is going settle things down Woo-Hoo!!E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Haha! Eggplant Princess to the rescue! Subdueing evildoers with a click of her mouse! XD Anyway Ive seen one person get blocked before, because he kept on spamming Merli's page. Also, you enjoying Vocaloid Wiki so far? NasuHime (talk) 00:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) HECK YA and my other wiki pages too! and serious that person should of known better than that..E.o.M.01 (talk) 00:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Ya, that dude just wouldnt be quiet and was saying the same things over and over again! He was calling Merli a copycat, calling people racist, and other senseless things. But he can't do it anymore thankfully, good thing too. NasuHime (talk) 00:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Anyway I have to go for a little bit, my mom's studying and her back hurts so I have to help her, see u in like a half an hour. NasuHime (talk) 00:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ok see yaE.o.M.01 (talk) 00:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Tada! Eggplant Princess is back! NasuHime (talk) 00:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also I saw some of your edit on Kaito and Meiko's Heights/Weights, I have to tell you that they the measurements arent official. Their fanmade, Crypton never gave them bios like the CV0 series. NasuHime (talk) 01:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) And it's ok I've made a few mistakes at first when I first joined the wiki. NasuHime (talk) 01:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Em, I'm sick! My stomach felt terrible at school and I felt like death. Still not feeling good. NasuHime (talk) 20:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) aww! were u home all day? ( if u were NO FAIR!!!) 21:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Nah, I went home at 1:30 something. Also I dont think your signed in to your account Em, it says your a "wiki contributor". THANX for telling me lol!!E.o.M.01 (talk) 21:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Great now I have to go do Wednesday school stuff! My mom was gonna let me off the hook cause I'm sick, but nooooo Pastor Zeigler called out of the blue to tell us that I had to acolyte this weekend and that I need to speak to him after class. OO lol well its easly u just need to remember o steps... lol E.o.M.01 (talk) 21:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01